Along with the development of communication technologies, a Massive Multi-input Multi-output (Massive MIMO) technology emerges, and it is a key enhancement technology in a next-generation communication technology. A Massive MIMO communication system has the following main characteristics: a massive antenna array is configured at a base station side, for example, 64 or 128 antennas and even more; and during data transmission, multiple users are simultaneously multiplexed at the same frequency by virtue of a Multi-User MIMO (MU-MIMO) technology. A ratio of the number of antennas to the number of multiplexed users is kept about 5 to 10.
In a conventional art, there are 8 antennas at most, and the 8 antennas are usually arranged in a column. Apparently, along with the development of the communication technologies, there will be more and more antennas. An existing method for channel transmission may cause channel mismatch and further cause low precoding performance.